Not in the books
by HunterOnToast
Summary: Paige Turner is basically what would happen if Twilight was a Stallion, and when he finally meets her, will romance blossom or Chaos Ensue? Clop scenes later on.
1. Chapter 1

**NOT IN THE BOOKS**

By William "Hunter" McKnight

CHAPTER 1

A pony is walking down a long, winding dirt road. This is the hero of our story, a unicorn stallion by the name of Paige Turner. Hanging from his back was a saddlebag filled with many things, mostly books, some food and clothes, but mostly books.

He was heading towards ponyville, where upon request by the "Regal Princess Luna he is instructed to assist in the studies of one Twilight Sparkle". He found that amusing. He never really wanted to leave the royal library, he loved it there, especially the magical infusion lab he had in his office.

Now, begins his tale.

'_A field expedition',_ He thought to himself. '_A field expedition to assist in a library, I am a librarian myself! Who will assist MY library! Dicy Doo? No, not on my watch!_

"I am just worried about my library". He said aloud, attracting the attention of a ball of fur in one of his saddlebags that wasn't filled with books. Out of his bag crawled a Slightly orange tinted cat, who proceeded to crawl onto the back of her owner and lay in the sun.

With a screech, the falcon who had previously been sitting atop his back repositioned himself on Paige's head. "I appreciate your effort to work as a sun visor, but your tail feathers a just _too _effective." Spoke Paige, his voice sarcastic, but still trying to be happy.

Then, immensely surprising Paige, a cyan Pegasus pony rocketed from the sky, only to be standing unfazed beside Paige, admiring the falcon. "OH, My GOSH! That falcon is SOOO cool!." spoke the cyan Pegasus, "Where did you find him!"

"This sissy falcon? I found him when he decided to crash into the library window, and I had to fix his busted wing, the silly bird this one." spoke Paige, trying to make a joke to the, which he now realized, very pretty pegasus.

"Well, my name is Rainbow Dash, and I am like, the authority on cool in Ponyville!" yelled the Pegasus during which she leaped from the ground to do multiple loops in the air, before shooting off towards a large cloud bank in the sky.

"Ponyville eh? Looks like we are getting close gang!" he told his pets, excitement in his voice.

* * *

><p>Thank for reading everypony! I will probably have chapter two out soon, where he will meet Applejack and Big Mac'!<p>

Anyways, I appreciate any reviews/ positive criticism, so Cheerio!

~Hunter


	2. Chapter 2

Shout out to Blood Soldier! Thank for the encouragement!

Chapter 2

Paige had been wandering for probably twenty minutes now, and he still hadn't found Ponyville, he had been wandering past this orchard for the entire time.

"Well I think I see somepony over there, I guess I could ask him." Said Paige. Paige walked over to where the stallion was plowing a large field. "Excuse me sir, could you give me directions to ponyville?" spoke Paige to the large red stallion. The stallion only looked up from his work to say "What was 'at?"

"Does this road lead to ponyville?" Paige asked once again. "Eeyup" was all the large red stallion said. "Could you give me directions?" asked Paige again. "Listen 'ere", spoke the large stallion "You look smart, can you see I am a tad busy here?" spoke the stallion, annoyed to be interrupted from his work. "Why don't 'cha go talk to ma lil sis over my those there bushels".

The stallion pointed his hoof towards an orange pony carrying a bushel of apples. Paige walked over to the orange pony and decided to introduce himself. He was immediately forced into an enthusiastic hand shake. "Nice to meet 'ya Paige, the name's Applejack, sorry 'bout Mac there! He has been in a bit of a bad mood, his normal plow is in the shop, and the one he is using 'as quite a few little problems."

"I see", spoke Paige. "Say, could you give me directions to Ponyville?". "Of course, its just over 'at 'ere hill! And if your headin over there stop by Silver Hoof's and ask how the saddle is coming! I really dont need Mac in a bad mood when the apple family is a comin out soon!"

"Sure thing." said Paige as he turned to go, time had gone fast and it was almost lunch by the time he saw the very tops of Ponyvilles colourful buildings.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Paige was just walking down into the midst of Ponyville when he was drawn aside by an amazing smell. That smell was the amazing, truly attention getting scent of freshly made cupcakes.

He walked through the doors of the large building titled "Sugar-cube Corner." he took a single bit from his saddlebag and placed it onto the counter, while asking for a cupcake. He was greeted by an energetic pink pony, who after smiling and giving him his cupcake began deeply studying.

"You aren't from around here are you?" the pony asked. "Um no..., why do you ask?" replied Paige. As he confirmed his status as newcomer with the pony, she developed a grin from ear to ear. "Erm, what is so funny?". The pink pony bounced into the air shouting "That means you get a pinkie-tastic super duperific welcome party! Omygosh I LOVE parties! My name is Pinky Pie!" She then jumped into the air and bolted away, leaving a pony shaped cloud of dust in her wake.

Paige left the building after he finished his cupcake. He could see the leaves of the large library easily now, and it was just a few minutes walk away. When he arrived at the door of the library, he cleared his throat then knocked on the door.

He was greeted by a purple and green baby dragon, who rubbed sleep out of his eyes, yawned and asked him who he was. "My name is Paige Turner and I am looking for one Midnight Sparkle." he bit his lip realizing his error. The dragon called out "Twi, there is a salespony who wants to speak to you!" Paige replied "I am not a salespony, I am here to see _Twilight _Sparkle, and I come from Canterlot, where I was sent by Princess Luna."

The dragon jolted awake, then ran up the stairs to retrieve Twilight, now aware of the important news. Soon after the dragon peeked down from the railing, and made a hand motion for him to follow. Paige stepped into the library, immediately noticing its neatness. _Maybe this pony wont be too bad?_

He walked up the stairs and saw a purple and pink unicorn pony reading a book called 'Creatures not of Equestria'. Paige cleared his throat and said hello. "Nice to meet you," replied the pony. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, and I run this library, but I mostly study the magic of friendship." "Ah," replied Paige, "I do believe Princess Luna spoke of your studies."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Twilight Sparkle?" repeated Paige. "Yes." replied Twilight. Paige looked around the room, getting used to his new surroundings. As he looked around the room, he heard a loud rip. Fluorescence had shred the side of his fine jacket when she lept off to explore. "Oh my, that is quite the tear there..." spoke Twilight. "I have a friend who could fix that right up!"

"So where are we going?" Paige asked Twilight, who looked up and replied "To the carousel boutique, home of the finest designer in ALL of Equestria." Twilight smiled, happy to be able to give a positive first impression even before Paige had met Rarity.

The first thing Paige noticed in the floor of the boutique was the chaos. Drawers open, fabrics rolled across furniture, and thread draping from the banister of the stairs to the windows across the room, giving the effect of a large cobweb.

"Rarity?" Twilight called out. A slight yip was heard from upstairs and a frazzled, but still stupefyingly beautify white mare, with a perfect purple mane, ran down the stairs to attend to her guests. "Twilight, what brings you to the carousel boutique?" asked the mare, a large grin on her face.

_Strange, something must be bothering this mare, she looks of the type who could talk a gem from the dragon from the library._ "Well," started Twilight, "You see my friend here had a bit of cat trouble." exclaimed Twilight, pointing to the shredded clothes he was wearing.

The mare gasped, raising a hoof to her mouth. "Oh my, did Opalescence do that!" yelped the mare, but before Twilight could explain the mare shouted for her cat. A haughty purple Persian walked down the banister of the staircase and assumed a position on the end, its nose pointed to the ceiling, unamused by the disturbance.

"Rarity," Twilight laughed. "_His_ cat did it." The mare, who Paige now knew as 'Rarity', raised her hoof to her mouth and failed to stifle a, surprisingly still, ladylike laugh. "Fair enough," spoke Rarity, using her magic to levitate a pair of scissors from a nearby table and cut a square patch of fabric from the ripped area.

Rarity had worked quickly and efficiently, quickly repairing the tears, and actually mending a few other rips, holes and tears. Paige levitated his coin pouch out from his backpack. "How much?" he asked. "No, no, no." Replied Rarity, her nose to the ceiling. "I am happy to see Twilight hanging about with boys finally, so this is a bribe to keep you around." spoke Rarity. Twilight blushed and then was about to speak when she was cut off again. "Also, lets say it is a trade off that word of my little outburst not leave this shop."

After a quick chat over tea, they where on there way home. "I apologize for Rarity." spoke Twilight, soon realizing how very absurd the words sounded coming from her mouth. "No problem." replied Paige. After reaching the library, Twilight called for Spike to show Paige his accommodations, but soon after she confirmed the baby dragon was fast asleep.

Twilight showed Paige his bed, and retreated to her chamber. Paige begin thinking about his day. _Eventful, no doubt, met quite a few strange ponies, wacky ponies. I think I may be able to survive here._ That was all he thought before falling into a deep, deep sleep.


End file.
